


Missing Her

by gegg_m



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians- Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegg_m/pseuds/gegg_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth moves to the other side of the country and Percy is missing her. How does he react when she shows up one night? More importantly, will she stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this story, all rights go to Rick Riordan.   
> This story takes place after The Blood of Olympus. Let me know what you think.

"Come on, Annabeth, answer your phone. Come on, Annabeth, answer it. Annabeth answer your phone." Just like the last 3 times I tried to call it goes to her voice mail. I press the end button and throw my phone at the couch, cringing as it bounces off the cushion and lands on the hardwood floor. 

"Percy, honey, I'm sorry but you need to stop this. She's obviously busy right now and can't answer the phone," My mom says from her spot on the thee couch by Paul. 

About 2 months ago Annabeth's Dad and Step Mom told her that she had to come home to California for her senior year of high school. She had been staying with us before that and the plan was that we would go to school together. But then her dad and step mom threw a fit about them not seeing her for almost a year and that they missed her (Which in my opinion is total bullshit.) and she was forced to go back to California to finish high school. We talked almost all the time at first but when school started up and we got busy with homework we haven't been able to talk as much. As of now we haven't talked for a week and it's killing me. The nightmares have started up too and I haven't been able to talk to her about them so I haven't been sleeping. I just sit up at night and stare at a wall, willing myself not to go to sleep. Trying not to slip into the horrible world of my dreams. The no sleep is starting to catch up to me, I have black rings around my eyes from the lack of sound and the only thing that can fix it is Annabeth. 

"She's not busy mom. And I just need to talk to her. You wouldn't understand anyways," I say as I start pacing the living room. I run a hand through my hair that is so long it hangs almost past my eyes. I haven't cut it since she left. I've had other more important things on my mind. 

"Percy, just stop! She hasn't talked to you in a week! She hasn't even tried! Your hung up on her and you need to move on like she did," my mom yells as she stands up and crosses the room over to me. 

"Move on? How could I move on, mom? More importantly how could she move on? We've been through hell, together. Literally. Why would you even suggest something like that," I ask baffled at the thought of moving on. It's not possible. Moving on from Annabeth isn't possible. It's not even an option. 

"Because it's the truth, Percy! She has obviously moved on and you need to too. This is your chance to go out and meet new people! Not mope around the house because she won't call you back. Your not even sleeping because of her, Percy!" 

"Because I'm having nightmares mom! And not something you or Paul or anyone besides Annabeth would EVER understand! Why are you even suggesting it? It's sounds like you don't want us to be together," I yell at her. How could she say those things about her? About Annabeth? Annabeth is the one who took a poisoned knife for me. She's the one who didn't stop at all when I went missing. And my mom knows all this! So why would she say that! 

"Percy I know you guys think you love each other-" 

"Think? Think?! We don't think we love each other, mom. We know. I can't believe you just said that to me."

I yank my hoodie off the back of the couch and throw it on over my head, the hood getting caught on my head. I shove my vans on and grab the keys to my car along with my phone and wallet.

"Percy where are you going," my mom yells walking towards me. 

"Away, I can't be here anymore. You guys don't understand me or what I'm going through and I can't be here right now," I stalk over to the door and fling it open and freezing in my tracks. 

Standing in the hallway is Annabeth, My Annabeth, in a pair of soaked jeans and a hoodie. Her curls are drenched and are plastered across her face but she's still the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Her cheeks are flushed and hers eyes are bright with excitement. My heart skips a beat at the sight of her and all of my anger towards my mom disappears. All because of her. 

"Hi Percy," she says a smile growing across her gorgeous face. 

"Annabeth," is all I can muster before I wrap her up into my arms. She throws her arms around my neck and buries her face in my neck. I squeeze her to me, probably to the point where she can't breathe but she doesn't seem to care because she squeezes me back the same.   
"Oh my gods you're here. You're actually here." I mumble into her hair. I don't know how long we stay wrapped in each other's arms but I only pull away because I can feel her shivering in my arms from the cold rain. 

I let go of her and grab her hand. "Let's go get you some dry clothes." I start pulling her towards my room but my mom is standing in front of us, confusion on her face. 

"Annabeth? What are you doing here," she asks staring at Annabeth. 

Annabeth takes a step up next to me and wraps her arms around my middle. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer. "I had to come see Percy, I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to see him," she says as she looks up at me, a small smile on her face. I grin back at her and kiss the top of her wet hair. 

"Annabeth, do your parents know you left," my mom asks. 

"No, and I don't care if they do or not. I had to come see him. I've been trying to do this for awhile and they wouldn't let me. Said I didn't know what real love was. But they don't understand me and won't listen so a few days I got in the car and drove here." 

"Annabeth, you can't just-" 

"Mom, stop. Did you not hear her? Her parents don't get her and I'm starting to think mine doesn't either. We love each other and want to be together. Why don't you guys understand that?" 

"I need to call her parents, Percy. They need to know where she is," my mom says walking towards the phone. 

"They probably don't even care. It's not like it's the first time I've ran away. They didn't care the first time, why should they care now," Annabeth says to my mom. Fire lightning up her eyes. 

"Honey, they need to know," is the last thing my mom says before she dials the number and presses the phone to her ear. I pull Annabeth down the hall to my room in silence. When we get in my room, Annabeth sits on my bed and waits quietly as I dig through my drawers for something she can wear. 

"Is a hoodie and a sweatshirt okay," I call over my shoulder, pulling out a pair of sweats and a worn blue hoodie. 

"Yeah that's fine." She takes the clothes from my hand with a great full smile and walks down the hall into the bathroom. I collapse onto my bed and close my eyes, getting lost in my thoughts. Annabeth is here, literally right down the hall. She traveled all the way across the country so we could be together, but how long is this going to last? My mom is in the living room right now calling Annabeth's dad and most likely arranging for her to go home. But why is she doing it? She's always said that Annabeth is always welcome so why is now a problem? Why is she now acting like she doesn't want us together, at the time where we need each other most. 

The bed sinks down next to me and I open my eyes to see Annabeth laying on her side facing me, her head propped up on her hand. With her free hand she grabs ahold of mine and intertwines our fingers. "Whatcha thinking about, Seaweed Brain," she asks softly, a small smile on her face. 

"Just how all of this is going to work out. Mom is in the there calling your Dad right now to arrange for you to go home. You just got here and now   
you are going to have to leave. It's just not fair." I sigh and close my eyes again, feeling myself getting frustrated at the situation. 

Annabeth let's go of my hand and pushes my long hair out of my eyes. "Percy look at me," she murmurs quietly. I open my eyes and look into her bright eyes. "I don't care if they send me back home, because I will come right back to you. They can't keep us apart, not even the Gods can keep us apart, Percy. I will always come back to you. I love you to much to stay away from you, you should have known that, Seaweed Brain," she adds with a teasing smile on her face. 

"I guess I should've." 

"Now we haven't seen each other in 2 months and I've been here for about 30ish minutes and all I got was one measly peck on the head." I smirk comes across my face as she continues. "I've been driving for 6 days and have been staying in shitty hotels because it's all I could afford, just to see you and all you give me is a little itty bitty peck on the head. Not my lips, or my cheek, or my neck, but my head. I think you owe me something, Jackson." 

"My apologies, Chase. I should've-" she doesn't even let me finish my sentence before she pulls me closer to her and crushes her lips to mine. She tangled her fingers in my hair, giving it a slight pull as I reached a hand up and cupped her cheek. I slowly slid it down her neck and side until I was gripping her waist. She fell back onto the bed and pulled me with her, so I was hovering over her as we kissed. 

I moved my lips away from hers and started peppering kisses along her neck and jaw, listening to the sweet sounds she makes as I find her favorite spots. 

"Gods Percy I missed you," she says between short quick breathes. 

"I missed you to. So much," I reply before kissing her again. 

She's playing with the hem of my T-shirt, getting ready to pull it off when the door opens and my mom comes walking in. "Percy, Annabeth, there is something I want to- Oh my gosh! Did I interrupt something?!" 

I sigh and press a quick kiss to Annabeth's bright red cheek before rolling off of her and getting up off the bed. "No mom. We were just... Kissing. What is it?" I run a hand through my hair and stare at my mom. 

"Well I just got off the phone with Annabeth's dad and-" 

"If your going to tell us that you guys think we don't love each other and all that crap then I'm just going to stop you there. I love her mom. I've loved her since I was 12. You only loved dad for a few months. So I don't want you to stand there and tell me about how I don't know what love is and how we don't actually love each other because we do. And we always will. So ship her away across the country, and I will fly all the way across the country to be with her. Because I love her and she loves me." 

My mom waits there for a minute staring at me with her eyebrow raised and arms crossed before answering, "Are you done yet?" 

"Umm I think so?" 

"Then sit down by your girlfriend and don't interrupt me again." I comply and walk over and sit by a smirking Annabeth. "As I was saying I just got off the phone with Annabeth's dad and we have discussed this, situation. And we decided that the best thing for the both of you is if Annabeth lives with us again. With both of your nightmares and lack of sleep, and cross country trips," she sends a pointed look at Annabeth," we think it's safest for you two to be together. Welcome back Annabeth." She gives Annabeth a hug and ruffles my hair before walking out of the room. 

I jump up off the bed and turn to Annabeth. "You get to stay!" 

"I get to stay!" She jumps off the bed and into my arms like one of those cliche movies. I lift her up and spin her around as she laughs out loud. And it is by far one I the best sounds I've ever heard in my life. I set her back down on the ground but don't loosen my hold on her. Her hands come up and cup my face. Her smile is huge and her eyes are bright, brighter then I've seen them in quite awhile. "You do realize that was one of the most cliche things we've done throughout our whole relationship, right," she questions. 

I shrug my shoulders and pull her even closer. "I honestly don't care. I'll do it a million more times if it means we get to stay together." 

"I love you, Percy." 

"I love you more, Annabeth." I don't give her a chance to retaliate, instead I press my lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Loving the way it feels to have her in my arms again, this time though, I'm not going to let go.


End file.
